<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Necklace by MissCordeliaBlythe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000550">The Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe'>MissCordeliaBlythe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, None - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one short, Draco messed up and is trying to get Hermione to forgive him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was finally done with all of her classes and headed up to her dorm room. That was the nice thing with being an eighth year, McGonagall had let them each have their own personal room which was nicely decorated in their house colors. As, Hermione opens the door and sighs softly, she was glad to be back to Hogwarts and back to her classes and everything, but at the same time she had to admit that things were a lot harder this year and that was just because of the fact that she has to worry about her N.E.W.T.S. There was that fact that she did not have Ron and Harry. Yea, they could be pains in her neck at times, but that was her best friend. Ginny would not even talk to her after the bad break up with Harry and after last weekend she was trying her best to avoid a certain blonde hair boy. So, things were not looking the brightest for her. </p><p>As she walks into her room, she sees a package in her bed along with a note with her name scribbled on it in a handwriting she knew all too well. Her heart drops as she recognizes it. She had managed to avoid him, but he still managed to get to her. She puts her books back in their normal place as she looks again at the package wondering what in the world that she should do. The best thing would be just to return it without opening it or anything, but she could not help be curious what was in the package. It looked like it might be big enough for a book! She jumps up, "NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM GET INSIDE MY HEAD," She exclaimed pacing the room every few seconds looking at the package before immediately looking away. This lasts about five minutes before she aight once again and goes and sits down on her bed. She picks up the plain creamy white envelope and slowly opens it up pulling out the thick definitely well quality paper. "I am so sorry! I understand you hate me, but please can we just talk. Love, Draco," Was all that was written in emerald green ink.  </p><p>Hermione hastily puts the note aside. "OH, HE IS SORRY IS HE," She practically yelled at the empty room. She was almost as upset as she was just last week to kind a very disheveled Draco standing in a mess of her room books SCATTERED all around him with who knows what kind of damage done to them though a few of them were very obviously burning. She had never been so upset before not the day that she punched not the day she thought he was cheating on her. She screamed at him to leave and then just ignored him as she made sure that she put out the forea since luckily had not spread and picked up destroyed books. Tears spilling from her eyes, as she cleaned up the mess and told Draco in no uncertain terms that she never wanted to see him again! Which, had never been more correct in that second of time she could have killed him right there and then, but she just gritted her teeth and ignored Draco. She knew she was saying something, but not a word of it was registering in her mind. </p><p>Hermione shakes her head violently as she comes back to the present! She would never forgive Madly, that's a fact. She looks at the package and felt the urge to throw it across the room, but she found herself going over and picking it up it was a pretty good weight just perfect weight for a book in fact and that fact alone had you opening the crisp brown paper peeling I thought back to show to thing first one of the books that had been destroyed a copy of one of her most quoted books, Hogwarts, a History. She opened it up and a little note slipped in just like she used to use scraps of paper as a bookmark. "I know this could not replace everything, but I hope this can at least in some way make up for what I did" Hermione realized this was not a normal copy this was one of the first edition versions of it. She revelately puts it aside as she picks up the other thing. It was a necklace, a necklace she had looked out the last time she and Draco had gone out. She had to admit it looked even more beautiful in person and it had in the store window. The long gold chain with the oval sapphire blue stone that had a tree on it. Her fingers trace the mental, before standing up. She knew that Draco would be practicing with the Slytherin team right now. Even  if he could not play on the team he likes to practice with them on occasion and give them some tips and stuff! </p><p> </p><p>She jumps up and storms down  to the stairs and right down to the Quidditch pitch where she stood until she was noticed. Draco swoops down and starts to say something to explain himself, but Hermione quickly cuts him off, "I am just here to return this". She holds out the necklace as far away from. Her as if she could not bear to have it near her. Draco once again tries to speak, but Hermione was not about to let me, "NO! You don't get to talk! I can not believe you tried to buy me back with a necklace, now take it, NOW!" She looks away from him as she waits for him to take it away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>